Pimple
by limitedvocab
Summary: Pimple is a major problem...for one of the boys. Tryan. WARNING: May contains explicit content or explosive language...its either one or both. Grins.


**Pimple:**

**(Note: I have warned you...if you continue don't blame me.)**

Troy Bolton woke up with a gracious smile on his lips that one early morning. He felt terrific and fresh after the 12 hours worth of sleep. Leaping off his bed, he made a quick dash to the bathroom to brush his teeth and work on his look…

…which the latter might proved to be a habit rubbed off by Ryan Evans on him…

Positioning himself in front of the mirror, he flashed his signature grin to his reflection. But hold on. Something did not seem right. He frowned and began to slowly scrutinize his reflection. Then he saw the anomaly. The huge aching anomaly sitting right before his eyes.

Upon his recent discovery, Troy Bolton let out a scream that went – "FUCK!!!"

* * *

Ryan Evans stood perfectly still before Troy, trying hard not to laugh at his poor friend's condition – if it could ever be considered a condition.

"Look!" Troy finally said with exasperation clear in his voice.

"I'm looking." Ryan Evans coughed out a laugh.

"You know what this is?" Troy asked after he let out a string of curses.

"It's a pimple. P-I-M-P-L-E. Need a dictionary Bolton?" Ryan Evans grinned cheekily as he seated himself on Troy's messy bed.

Shooting a deathly glare at Ryan, Troy replied with agitation, "I know what it is! And where the hell did you get that dictionary from?"

Casually avoiding his glare, Ryan chuckled. "If you know, why ask?" Ryan replied smoothly as he folded up his cuffs.

Troy cursed bitterly inside as he turned to face the mirror set in front of him. He observed the pimple that stood mighty tall and proud on his nose. It seemed to yell (if pimple could yell) – serve yer right Bolton! He growled at that heinous thing perching on his nose as he picked on it a few times. It annoyed him. It agitated his soul. How could something so annoying exist?

"I did try not to do that," Ryan commented sweetly as he observed Troy with hidden amusement.

"They are so gonna laughed at me…" Troy muttered sourly as he banged his head against the wall.

"Oh…I never know you are the type to be bothered about appearances," Ryan stated with a smirk resting on his lips.

Troy cocked his brows. He had a serious matter to deal with right now but seeing Ryan Evans smirking at his distressful position was quite unsettling.

And perhaps a bit unnerving.

"It's not funny…" Troy growled as he seated himself next to Ryan.

"I know. It's a grave situation we have here Mister Bolton." Ryan replied and continued after a nod, "It's a pimple."

"Stop it with the word pimple!"

"Is it me, or are you overreacting?" Ryan questioned as he studied Troy's pimple from afar.

"I'm not! Dammit! It's annoying! It's blocking my view! It's like Mount Everest!"

Ok. That was new. Ryan mused and chuckled. "Bolton, it's a pimple."

"One heck of a bloody pimple."

"Whatever. It's illogical and highly incorrect to say that it is blocking your line of sight." Ryan explained as he watched the fidgeting Troy with slight irritation.

"It's so HUGE…it's trespassing!"

Trespassing? Did Ryan hear Troy said that?

Ryan released a sigh. Why was he here anyway? To watch the amazing pimple dominating the nose of Troy Bolton? To share this special moment together? Ryan snorted at those reasons.

"It's so flashy! It's so…"

"Shiny?" Ryan guessed as he lay himself down on Troy's bed. This might take quite awhile.

"Worse. It's like this huge advertisement board with neon flashlights."

"Ok…" Ryan laughed.

"Yeah. Go ahead and laugh." Troy muttered darkly.

"I guess there's no way I could get rid of this huh?" Troy laughed weakly as he stared angrily at that aching pimple.

"Hey Bolton, you can always put a plaster on it." Ryan suggested as he observed Troy's rippling muscles under the thin shirt. "Hmm.."

"Hmm what?" Troy asked curiously, turning around to catch Ryan studying him. "Are you…?"

"No I am not. I am focusing my thoughts on your brilliant pimple." Ryan scoffed while he glanced somewhere else.

"…ok… I look…so…" Troy left his sentence incomplete as he wrecked his brain to find a suitable adjective. "I look…"

"Bolton." Troy turned and gazed at the resting figure on his bed, "What?"

"You still look fine to me. You are still attractive as always." Ryan spoke softly.

Bolton's eyes widened, surprised at the compliment _plus_ the fact that Ryan Evans was actually blushing! He should do that more often, Troy thought. Ryan seriously looked cute with those bright pink cheeks.

Well Ryan Evans was always cute come to think of it…And, he was single…Troy was also single…That was an interesting piece of math.

"Really?" Troy questioned as he took a few steps back, closing the gap between him and the blond.

Ryan sighed in exasperation. "Which part of 'really' do you don't get? Is it the 'r' or is it the 'y', or is it just the entire word?"

"I got to say it was the double 'l'."

Ryan cocked his brows in question. He inhaled and exhaled deeply – breathing, the important technique to use when one felt too stress out or in the mood to strangle somebody.

"How did you survive elementary?" Ryan mumbled softly, watching the brunet poking his pimple.

Hmm…that pimple sure was flashy. Ryan frowned lightly, fixing his thought on the pimple and its master. Both were attractive…In a very different way.

Troy Bolton was just plain sexy. Every time he gazed into those smoking, hot eyes, Ryan wondered how he survived the immense heat of passion without melting into a puddle of protein soup.

Now, the pimple was attractive caused it seemed so out of place. Of all great noses, why did it choose the rich tanned nose of Bolton? This lead to the thought of: did Troy Bolton bathe?

"Did you bathe?" Ryan echoed his thoughts.

"Just because I got a pimple, that does not mean I don't bathe."

"Curious Bolton, just curious. There's no need to be so sensitive," Ryan fanned the brunet who sat next to him, pouting like a miserable five years old.

"I'm not sensitive. Can you help me paste this? Make sure it covers the thing properly. I don't want it peeking out to greet the universe with its indescribable ugliness."

Ryan smiled sweetly as he cooed at the angry brunet, "Aww, so cute….But where's the 'please'?" He pinched Troy's cheeks roughly, irritation lined his words.

Troy stared with arched brows at the blond – did he just went senile in the last few minutes? "Please…." He begged, waving the plaster at Ryan's face.

Ryan smiled. "Lean forward a little," Ryan instructed, tilting his head forward.

Troy leaned forward, eyes no longer on the plaster or pimple, but the gorgeous blond before him. Hungry eyes gazed longingly at those full, lush lips. He failed to notice the gleam in Ryan's eyes – eyes that were constantly observing him.

Ryan was lust personified – so fuckable – as he met his hot gaze. Troy inhaled, his chest was about to explode, brain clogged with romance while his libido demanded for sex. Eye lids heavy, he heard the soft mewl that escaped Ryan's lips as he cupped his face.

Slowly their lips met, the first contact sent ripples of excitement and lust down their spines. Troy took Ryan's lips, savouring the sweet, sensual and tangy taste of those lush red lips. He felt a need to tease it, harassed it. Devouring those delicious lips, Troy pinned the blond down on the bed.

The kiss grew wild and demanding, as if their lives depended on it. Ryan moaned into Troy's mouth as the brunet's talented tongue lashed out in greeting, sliding into the smooth, warm interior of Ryan's mouth. They kissed desperately, their heartbeat pulsated faster; fair, slender arms wrapped around Troy's neck while his hands wandered beneath Ryan's green shirt.

Ryan wanted to breathe but Troy held on so tightly to him, not wanting to break the kiss. Separating briefly, they both inhaled, filling their exhausted lungs before they continued. The blond gasped as he felt strong arms pried open his thighs as Troy's sultry breathe tickled his collarbone.

"Troy…" Ryan moaned deliciously, body arching towards Troy's erection.

Troy bit those lovely lips till he could taste the sweet, sickly taste of blood dripping into his mouth. Ryan Evans was certainly better than Gabriella – in every way. Fingers travelled southward before halting above the blond's crotch. The brunet groped Ryan's privates that hid behind the thick denim, eliciting a dark, throaty groan from the blond. Ryan trusted his body upward, feeling the warmth and the tent in Troy's tight pants.

Breaking the needy kiss, Troy stared at Ryan with dark, dilated eyes. They were panting hard as the room grew hotter with each passing second. He planted a few kisses on Ryan's neck, leaving a trail of saliva down the collarbone as his hands worked on Ryan's belt.

"More!" Ryan begged, almost screaming.

A gasp was heard when Troy removed Ryan's pants. Blue-grey eyes studied the tent hungrily while he suppressed the urge to rip the blond's white underwear. Talented fingers slid beneath the elastic, brushing Ryan's precious assets lightly.

This was so so so good…

"Ryan…" Troy panted.

"Yes?" Ryan stuttered.

"The pimple is distracting me. I can't concentrate right now," Troy stated in ragged breaths as Ryan's eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Author:** Snicker.


End file.
